


messy

by orphan_account



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Blood Drinking, Hand Jobs, Like, M/M, Oral Fixation, hotdoggin it, hotto doggo, i forgot about it then got excited cus im a pervert, its ritsu okay fuck, sucking tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-01
Updated: 2017-01-01
Packaged: 2018-09-13 23:56:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9147706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: This kind of messy thing, Izumi hated it.This kind of messy thing, Ritsu loved it.





	

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this for my daughter kayla cus she deserves it nd its better than being an angry father. ignore the fact i wrote porn for my dau

“Hey,” a faint, somewhat garbled call came from beside him, causing Izumi to throw himself up from the bed in startlement. Flipping around to face the offender is when he realized that in his deep thoughts he had forgotten that Ritsu was actually there, laying his head on his shoulder. With a somewhat annoyed look, he took his seat back down. It was the worst that Ritsu didn’t seem perturbed by his reaction at all, like he expect it.

“Don’t scare me like that. I hate it,” he mutters, turning to look away from the brunette.

“Secchan,” he’s ignored, which isn’t unusual but still grates on his nerves every time, and he in turn ignores the other, acting as if he didn’t hear him and furthering himself into his thoughts that he was unremorsefully ripped from moments ago.

This didn’t last, however, as seemingly trepid hands (however they were likely only teasing, the brat) slid under his shirt and teased at the skin there. It caused him to shiver and he had no choice but to focus on them, completely removed from the world he was in previously.

“Stop that, Ritsu…” Izumi opposes quietly, although they both know it’s a weak resistance. Therefore when cold fingers trail up to cup his chest, the silver-haired boy merely blushes, continuing to deny Ritsu any type of eye-contact.

“Don’t think about anyone else but me, Secchan.” Ritsu states firmly, emphasizing his point with a pinch of the other member’s nipple. Izumi gasps and tries to attribute it to the pain, or surprise, but he can’t hide the obvious reaction to the brunettes fingers, the nubs hardening as they’re continued to be pulled at.

“Ahh, Ritsu, don’t say something like that…” he mutters, hand lifting to grab Ritsu’s hand through his shirt but it’s halted in its path by a particularly sharp press of the ‘vampire’s fingernail, causing him to drop his head forward and bite his lip to keep his reactions under control. 

“No,” the brunette begins, one hand sliding slowly down Izumi’s chest to his stomach, every place he touches trembling.

“Your breasts, stomach, face, every sound you make,” he continues, voice still groggy (how can you still act tired!) but somewhat hoarse in the silver-haired boys ear. When those lithe fingers trail up Izumi’s jawline, caressing him gently before the digits dip between his lips, he openly accepts them. “From this cute mouth, they’re all mine, Secchan.” 

It’s impossible for him to respond with fingers in his mouth, and it’s difficult for him to say no to the other boy in the slightest. With abandon he allows them to press deeper and deeper, as if they’re playing with his mouth, pressing greedily at his tongue. It’s easy to give the brunette what he wants, Izumi slipping his tongue against the tips of his fingers, teeth trailing over joints.

Izumi is red from his face to the back of his neck, the pink tint catching Ritsu’s eyes. Without removing his fingers, he leans forward and does not give any type of warning before piercing the skin where the neck meets the back. Instantly, blood is drawn, and Izumi chokes on the fingers in his mouth. It only incites Ritsu to shove his fingers deeper, drool being forced from the pressure and coating his hand.

This kind of messy thing, Izumi hated it.

This kind of messy thing, Ritsu loved it.

Gargled protests were ignored in preference of the moans. Ritsu dug his fingernails into Izumi’s chest, dragging them down to his stomach. If it didn’t draw blood, there would still be marks for longer than the boy would like--and for too little time for the other to like. The ‘vampire’ truly knew nothing of restraint.

Once his hand had reached his destination, Ritsu splayed his fingers across the front of Izumi’s pants. It was easy to feel the hardness there, the other’s erection pressing needily against the zipper. There was no reason for Ritsu to deny it freedom, and therefore he quickly unzipped the white jeans before pulling Izumi’s dick from the confines.

Before he touched it, with his teeth still buried and merely pausing his feeding, he ripped his fingers from Izumi’s mouth. As soon as he did, his unitmate made a dramatic gulping sound, pants escaping from his mouth. Ritsu didn’t let him say anything as he grabbed him by the side and forced him closer, ass pressing against his own arousal.

For a split second, the ‘vampire’ took his mouth from Izumi, lifting only slightly so his breath swept across brightly tinted ears, “mine.” Quickly after he simultaneously reinserted his fangs to the punctures he had left and grabbed Izumi’s erection.

Although difficult to breathe at this point, he lets out a strangled “Ritsu,” in response, unable to double over and therefore leaning back against him, hips gyrating slowly. Never, not once, had Ritsu ever stopped feeding to do anything. Once Rei had walked in and he hadn’t stopped, even though Izumi’s dick had been hanging out of his pants untouched, but he had still been dripping. The touching was a recent development, as well as Ritsu’s own arousal.

It doesn’t take long with the pace that the brunette sets for Izumi to let out a sharp moan, pressing back against the erection that’s pushing against his now bare ass from his jeans bunching around the thighs. It’s been so long he’s trained himself not to jerk while he’s being fed from, keeping himself still as he cums and dribbles over Ritsu’s fingers. 

The hand on his side digs it’s fingers into his skin, causing him to gasp. Continued strokes make him whimper, he’s oversensitive, but he knows that Ritsu won’t stop until he feels like it. No protests escape him, and he merely lets himself be used.

Ritsu once again took his fangs from the other suddenly, removing his hand from his flaccid dick at the same time. Izumi’s breaths are shallow, and it takes all of his strength to look back at the brunette, brow furrowed and a deep confusion swirling in his eyes. 

With both hands, Ritsu leads Izumi to lay down, pulling him back against him. The erection continues to dig into his back and he gasps, hand reaching to cover his own mouth. “I’m going to cum on your butt, Secchan.”

Izumi groans, wondering how he can say something like that when they’re in a situation such as this. Squeezing his eyes shut, he feels jostling behind him before hot skin is pressed against his own bare ass. 

“Ahh,” he lets out a breath that sounds louder than it is, mouth still covered. His other hand curls in the sheets and he finally feels Ritsu begin to move against him. The tip of the brunettes dick is already dripping, and the precum allows him to slip slightly between Izumi’s cheeks. The feeling causes the silver-haired knight to quiver, teeth grinding as he tries to control himself.

“Secchan,” Ritsu whispers, pressing his face against Izumi’s back. The contact causes pressure on the wound that the brunette had left, but it only makes him want it more.

“Ritsu…” he replies, weak hand pulling back slightly. After his response, Ritsu grabs him by the hips and pulls him against him in time with his thrusts, having been unable to himself from the intensity of cumming while being fed on. Weak moans escape while he’s fucked-but-not, and he’s somehow grateful.

This had never happened before, it was all unprecedented, and his thoughts were exhilarating, filling his heart in ways he could not have imagined. As usual, it takes Ritsu much longer than him, and he lets it happen for many minutes. 

The break in thrusts really showed how close he was, hips spasming against Izumi’s ass. Taking note, he lifts his hand from the bed shakily, moving to cover the hand on his hip. While he feels the warmth of Ritsu’s seed on his cheeks he slips his fingers betwixt the brunettes. 

After he had finished, the one who likes to act younger wrapped his hands around him. It takes a long time for his breath to even out, and he just relishes in the continued press of Ritsu against his back. Once he feels ready, though, he goes to stand.

“Hey, Ritsu, what was all that abou--” Izumi is cut off as he can’t remove himself from the brunettes grip. Turning as much as he can, he notices that the other is asleep. Annoyed, he tries to rip the arms from around him off, but it doesn’t work.

“Ritsu, wake up, damn it,” he says, flailing slightly. “If I could get out of here, I’d kick your ass.” Hey, wait--was that a smirk?! Oh, this guy…

Gritting his teeth, he laid back down. It would be another thirty minutes before the cum on his back actually began to bother him, and the jeans around his thighs started to hurt. Even then, however, Ritsu wouldn’t let him go.


End file.
